


Happy Birthday, Love Bucky

by buckybabybaby



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: !!!, Established Friendship, Fluff, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Other, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybabybaby/pseuds/buckybabybaby
Summary: Fluff with Bucky for your birthday!





	Happy Birthday, Love Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely people! I posted this on tumblr a couple of days ago, and then I remembered I had this account, so here it is on here. My first ever published fanfiction... Enjoy!

The rest of the team have gone on a mission, leaving you, still recovering from the last one so unable to join in, alone in the tower for the week. Well, not quite alone. Bucky is still here, not being anywhere near ready to return to duty yet, but with the way he silently moves around the place and hasn't surfaced from his room in the last few days it feels as though you are the only one here.

You wouldn't have minded the quiet but today's your birthday.

Not one to make a fuss, you didn't even mention it to the others before they left and none of them seemed to remember when they debriefed earlier today, understandably too preoccupied with taking down the bad guys. That didn't stop you feeling disappointed though.

Deciding that you'll just have to spoil yourself, you wander along to the common room to order the most unhealthy dinner you can, but stop short in the doorway at the sight that greets you.

“Happy Birthday Y/N.”

A slightly flustered Bucky is stood in front of you. The beautiful bunch of roses he's holding keep your attention for a second, before you move your gaze behind him, where two large foil balloons that spell out your age crinkle together quietly. The dining table is laid out with all your favourite party foods, and in the middle there is a multicoloured cake covered in candles and confetti.

Everything is artfully displayed, and it must have all been Bucky's work as you know from the security system that no one else had been in the tower. It's a lot to absorb and you spend a good minute just staring.

Bucky takes your silence as disapproval. “Do you not like it?”

The kicked puppy look that you have seen many times over the months you've known him is back and you rush to reassure him. “I love it! I'm just a bit confused. How did you know it was today?”

“I may have looked it up in your personnel file,” he replies sheepishly.

You can't help but laugh in surprise, you hadn't expected that answer, and it just makes him even more endearing in your eyes. It is true you have feelings for him, deep feelings, but he is still recovering from traumatic events you can't even begin to understand so if you can help him as a friend you don't want to ruin it by pushing anything more onto him too soon.

And what are the chances he'll like you back anyway? No, you had concluded a while ago that it was best to just keep quiet about how you feel, but it is a lot harder when he does something incredibly sweet like this. Glancing away from him again, you notice the cake is iced with your name

“How long have you been planning all this?”

“A couple of weeks.” The confession that this isn't a spontaneous last minute thing has you melting. “I knew the team would be away and I also knew you wouldn't say anything, so I decided to make it as special as I could for you.”

Before you can stop yourself you're flinging yourself into his arms, holding him tightly as you try not to cry. He's frozen against you, the flowers only just avoiding being crushed, and you're about to panic and pull away when he slides his free arm around you and sighs into your hair.

You've never been this close to Bucky. Sure, the two of you watch films together and normally ended up tangled on the couch, but this feels more intimate, especially after all he's done for you today.

“This is honestly the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me.”

“You deserve it.”

If he wasn't supporting your weight you may have collapsed at that. This man was too much sometimes, in the best way, and given his past, you're constantly amazed at all the kindness he still possesses.

Bucky lost a lot to Hydra but they never got his heart.

He lets go of you and leads you over to the table. “Come on, doll. I might have made too much food so we better get started.”

***

He wasn't kidding when he said he made too much, seemingly wanting you to have one of every dish you've ever mentioned liking, and you're determined to try them all. Bucky sits with you on the couch as you eat, feeding you occasionally when you want something off his plate.

There's nothing awkward about it, everything between the two of you feels natural and right, and you end up half lying on him once you've finished, the ends of your hair being played with by his metal hand as you talk.

Regardless of feeling like if you eat one more bite you may explode, Bucky insists you have to at least try the cake and obviously you can never say no to that face, so you relent and move over to watch as he lights all the small candles. Bucky laughs softly as you gasp at the larger tube in the centre when it emits a high string of bright sparks.

Once it's died down he gestures to the ones that are still burning.

“Make a wish.”

Grinning at him you think for a moment before closing your eyes and blowing them out. When you open them he's standing a little closer.

“What did you wish for?”

You giggle at his bluntness. “It won't come true if I tell you, everyone knows that!”

“Can I tell you what I'd wish for?” You frown but nod, and he takes your hand. “This, right here. With you.”

Your breath catches. “Really?”

“You make me happy.”

“You make me happy too.”

He smiles at you, looking relieved. “I wouldn't have made it through the last few months without you, and now I need to-need to-to...”

Bucky starts out surely, but trails off to a halt. He seems to be working up the confidence to say something but not quite being able to go for it, and thirty seconds go by while he just stares at you.

You're getting anxious now. “Whatever it is Bucky, you can tell me.”

“Okay, okay,” he takes a deep breath before continuing in a rush, “I need to tell you I'm completely in love with you Y/N because I can't keep pretending that I'm not, and despite myself I think you might like me too.”

The silence is deafening. Bucky's last sentence was said so quickly, the words all jumbled together as to make it almost incomprehensible but you managed to catch what he said.

Is this a dream? It feels like a dream, exactly what you've fantasised about since you'd met him, only his warm hand in yours lets you know this is very real. The longer you stand there the less sure he looks, so you reply the only way you can.

“Of course I do.”

“What?”

You swallow dryly. “Of course I love you, too.”

“You don't have to say that just 'cause-”

A finger to his lips stops him. “No. I'm not just saying anything. I love you, Bucky.”

You're crushed in his arms when he initiates the hug this time. Whatever he's mumbling is too quiet for you to hear, his words getting lost as he rocks you, and you squeal when he swings you around with him, lifting you right off the floor.

Setting you back down, he tucks some of your hair behind your ear, ducking down to look at you directly.

“You're the best thing that's ever happened to me.”

You tear up at his honesty. He looks distressed, reaching out to wipe away the tears but then you're pulling him down to your height and kissing him desperately.

There's no hesitation as he kisses you back, twisting a hand into your hair and leaving the other one on your waist to keep you flush to his body. The kiss is gentle, but passionate, all the months of pent up frustration finally having an outlet and you only pull back when the need for air becomes too great. Bucky rests his forehead against yours as you both breathe heavily.

A smile slowly grows on your face as you look up at him and realise that you're the reason for how flushed he is, pressing your mouth to his quickly again before dragging him back over to the table to read the card you'd spotted earlier.

His arms wrap around you from behind as you take in the simple message. “I didn't write what I wanted to in case you didn't feel the same, but please know I mean it. You have all my love.” Bucky drops a kiss to your cheek. “Happy Birthday Y/N.”

“Yeah,” leaning back against him you hum contentedly, “Happy Birthday to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr if you want! [Here I am!](http://buckybabybaby.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
